The Dobe and Teme Chronicles
by Twisted Vixen
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have the strangest ways of showing each other that they care. Probably because both are dense when it comes to their feelings. My own personal challenge based on 50 random words. 1 word for each chapter. SasuNaruSasu yaoi
1. Fact

**Summary:** Sasuke and Naruto have the strangest ways of showing each other that they care. Probably because both are dense when it comes to their feelings. My own personal random word challenge. 50 words, 1 word for each chapter. SasuNaruSasu

This is a challenge I made for myself. I decided to use a word randomizer and write each chapter based on one word. That means 50 chapters! Some may be drabblish, others may be a random one shot. All will be SasuNaru or NaruSasu, heck, maybe even a bit of smut here and there. Plus I figured it's a good way to cure random bouts of writers block. (like right now) XD The chapter names are based on the words. Hope you like it.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, of course. You'll get lemon warnings as they come.

**Disclaimer:** Trust me, if I owned Naruto, I wouldn't have to write fanfiction.

* * *

**The Dobe and Teme Chronicles**

**Chapter 1 – Fact**

* * *

It was a well known fact that the last Uchiha was completely antisocial. He was more likely to ignore you than talk. Since he'd come back...no, more like been dragged back to Konoha by his hair, he'd hardly spoken a word to anyone. Why should he? It's not like he talked to them much before, why should he change that trend now?

So to avoid the typical masses, he usually took the less populated routes through the village. It made it easier to avoid talking to anyone.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke gave a long suffering sigh. He should've known he couldn't just have a silent walk without interruption. He didn't even look in the random girl's direction. He knew what he would see....Some starry eyed girl full of hope that the great Uchiha Sasuke would deem her worthy enough to converse with. And then he would become so enraptured by said girl that he would take her out, followed by engagement, marriage, kids, etc. etc.

Riiiight....

So, he ignored her and continued on his way. Unfortunately, the girl was either determined or didn't get the hint (most likely both) and started following him like a helpless lapdog.

"How are you today? I was wondering if you would like to go out with me to breakfast."

"No." he replied without a glance her way.

"But I love you!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and didn't even bother with a response. What was the point? He leaped away and took to the roofs. She wasn't a ninja so he didn't have to bother with her following him any longer.

It was a well known fact that Uchiha Sasuke hated fangirls. There was nothing more annoying than simpering females following him around like a dog looking for a bone. While Uchihas did not fear or run from anything, the sight of 100 rabid females running in his direction screaming their undying devotion to him and begging him to go out with them had him running the other way faster than one could say "Go."

Sakura was about the only exception to the rule. And that's only because she, thank God, had finally stopped crushing on him and moved on. Although, he cringed at the thought of her and Lee having children. Seriousy, pink hair and thick eyebrows? He shuddered at the vision.

Really, it amazed him. He was a traitor. He joined Orochimaru, affiliated himself with Akatsuki, and even, for a while, had plans to destroy Konoha and everyone in it as vengeance. And yet, the moment he stepped foot outside the Uchiha compound after serving his time in house arrest, the fangirls came flocking back, larger than ever. It didn't help that the council was practically salivating at the idea of him grabbing up one of those useless females to be his bride and bear him lots of little Uchiha heirs.

Yeah, right…like he would willingly attach himself to one of those – shudder – crazy predators. It would be a cold day in hell and pigs would fly before he would even _think _of marrying one of them, let alone take them into his bed. As if he would ever have some girl, let alone one who wasn't even a ninja, have his child. Besides, after he'd learned the truth of the Uchiha clan, he wasn't all that sure he cared about reviving his clan anymore.

Sasuke sighed and leaned against a tree on Team Seven's old training grounds. While a new genin team had taken over the spot, he, Naruto and Sakura tended to still gravitate to the spot when they needed to train. Some kind of sentimental crap that he refused to admit to.

He waited for his sparring partner to show up – he was late, by the way. He'd crush him for that. "Stupid dobe," he thought as he rolled his eyes. "He's so annoying." He tried to drum up some feeling of anger, but it wasn't coming and he growled at the fact that it wasn't.

You see, it was a little known fact that the idiot blond was the only reason he was here in Konoha. Sure, he'd been dragged back by the dobe after a long grueling battle that he only lost because he was already tired when he started. But he could've snuck right back out if he'd wanted to and disappeared into the night...no one would've been the wiser. But he hadn't, and it was all because of him. While Naruto might be an annoying, bright-clad, loud-mouthed, over-excitable, ramen addicted idiot, he was the one person Sasuke could not ignore. Most people thought he hated Naruto. But that couldn't be farther from the truth.

The only person who probably knew that truth was Shikamaru. For all his famed laziness, he sure was observant when he wanted to be.

"Hey Teme!"

Speaking of loud-mouthed idiots...

"You're late."

"So. It's not like you have anything better to do."

"Let's just spar idiot."

"Bastard! Just for that, I'm going to kick your ass this time."

"Sure you are...Just like you did last time."

"I really will this time!"

"Hn."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. Sasuke suppressed a grin and turned it into a smirk. God knows he loved riling the blond up. It was the highlight of his day.

No, actually, the highlight of his day was winning the spar. Because normally it would mean him pinning the dobe to the ground.

Another unknown fact: Sasuke REALLY didn't like girls. At all.

Of course, Shikamaru probably knew because he was, well, _Shikamaru_.

Sparring was a wonderful excuse to pin Naruto under him whenever he wanted. There was something about that tanned skin and the feel of those rippling muscles, well-defined from years of hard training.... Having the blond trapped under his body sent a thrill up his spine. Sasuke really wasn't one for caring about his sexuality. Truthfully, he'd never thought much about it before he came back to Konoha. Revenge had been foremost in his mind for so long that everything else came a very distant second. But now that his goals had been attained, his attention turned to how much he liked the feeling of being on top of Naruto.

So yeah, another fact, very much unknown – The last Uchiha, the one who was supposed to repopulate his clan for the good of Konoha, was gay.

The damn Nara probably figured that out too.

"Hey teme, are you gonna just stand there like a statue or are we gonna spar?" Sasuke blinked out of his stupor. Ah yes, he was supposed to be sparring wasn't he. It was a pretty hot day....maybe he could get Naruto to strip out of that jacket and shirt he had on. Although the sight of that tanned chest glistening with sweat might distract him enough to where he might lose the spar.

But really, would Naruto winning be so bad? He'd get to feel that hard body on top of him.

It might be worth it.

"Hn...Dobe."

"Teme!" Naruto growled and ran toward him with a punch that Sasuke dodged easily.

"Too slow dobe." Sasuke taunted as he twisted into a spinning kick. Naruto jumped over it and flipped out of the way.

"Shut up!"

"Make me." A smirk adorned Sasuke's face and it only made Naruto angrier. Ten clones appeared and ran at him with their kunai.

"Idiot. How about using something new for a change?" Sasuke's eyes bled into sharingan and he easily dodged each hit while eliminating each clone. Smoke filled the air as each clone disappeared so Sasuke was suddenly on the receiving end of a punch he couldn't see coming. He fell backwards and Naruto pounced, but Sasuke rolled out of the way.

"You'll have to do better than that dobe." Sasuke teased, knowing it would rile the blond up even further. It wouldn't be long now. The constant teasing always made Naruto's attacks sloppier.

The blond gave him the finger.

Sasuke did grin this time, a bit evilly. "Is that an invitation?"

Naruto blushed then sputtered, finally settling on his favorite comeback. "Teme!"

"Yes?"

Naruto's answer was to toss his jacket to the side leaving him in a mesh shirt that had Sasuke unobtrusively checking to make sure he wasn't drooling. Thank the gods! He'd gotten exactly what he'd wanted and he didn't even have to goad him into it. Then the blond ran forward, making Sasuke refocus on the spar.

Ten minutes and many traded blows, insults, and a few semi-destructive jutsus later, Naruto was on the ground under the smirking raven.

"I win."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. If you did, you wouldn't have dragged me back here." Naruto pouted and turned his head away. Sasuke closed his eyes. His hand twitched as he lost control for a moment. He was fighting a losing battle.

One fact no one knew – Uchiha Sasuke could not resist those lips. Whether in a smile or a pout, he found himself entranced with them. And he didn't mean that annoying grin Naruto flashed when he was trying too hard to look like he was fine. Every once in a while, he was privileged to see a true smile, one that remained a secret from just about everyone but him. It made him want to do anything just to see it again.

He spent many a night dreaming of kissing those lips, parting them with his tongue, sampling the taste of salty ramen that probably lingered...

Sasuke took a deep breath and slowly let it out before opening his eyes. That pouting lip was beckoning him to suck on it. Damn the dobe for being so irresistible. His finger reached out of it's own accord and turned the tanned face back to face him. He leaned forward so their foreheads were practically touching.

"You shouldn't pout like that you know. I might find something else to do to it."

"Tch, like what?"

Sasuke was SO glad he asked such a stupid question.

"This." He took the lower lip in between his own and ran the tip of his tongue over it. He watched blue eyes widen in shock. Before Naruto could speak though, he completely covered the lips with his own. If Naruto's eyes were wide before, they were as big as saucers now. Sasuke shifted his lips slightly and moved them against the blond's. He watched as those eyes that rivaled the sky slowly drifted shut until he was left only seeing thick blond lashes. And then Naruto began to respond and Sasuke closed his own dark eyes as he deepened the kiss.

Oh yes, he'd been wanting to try this for way too long. And even if Naruto attempted to punch him all over Konoha afterward, Sasuke could at least say it was worth it.

He stared down at his best friend through his dark lashes while they both caught their breaths. Naruto opened his eyes finally and the hazy eyes refocused into a glare.

"What the hell teme?!"

Sasuke tried to look nonchalant and shrugged. "What?"

"Don't you 'what' me? What the hell did you kiss me for?"

"Why does anyone kiss anyone?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow.

Naruto blushed slightly and tried to push him off. "Bastard."

"That's not an answer dobe."

"So? You didn't answer me either teme."

"Hn." Then he kissed Naruto again before he could protest.

This time Naruto wasted no time pushing him off and standing. He stared at Sasuke, his blue eyes clouded in confusion. He looked like he was torn between wanting to know what was happening and running away. Finally he ran his hand through his sweaty locks and chuckled slightly. Then he gave a shake of his head.

"You're weird, teme."

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

A new unknown fact: Uchiha Sasuke loved kissing Naruto. It was a pretty satisfying way to shut him up. Among other more important reasons...

Most likely Shikamaru would figure out that fact before anyone else.


	2. Incompetent

**Summary:** Sasuke and Naruto have strange ways of showing each other they care. My own personal random word challenge. 50 words, 1 word for each chapter. SasuNaruSasu

**Warnings: **Yaoi, of course. You'll get lemon warnings as they come. Oh, I almost forgot, possible spoilers for the manga. Hope you've been keeping up.

**Disclaimer: **Trust me, if I owned Naruto, I wouldn't have to write fanfiction.

**a/n:** Well, I'm back already. I'm a few chapters ahead so depending on how my writers block goes, you may be seeing a few more chapters in quick succession. Loads of thank yous for the awesome reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed the first installment. This will be another Sasuke introspection. Don't worry, Naruto will get his time soon enough. I guess I should explain this one a bit...Sasuke's observing Naruto and thinking about how people have labeled Naruto over the years (the parts that are centered) and resolves it with what he sees in front of him. You'll see what I mean.

* * *

**The Dobe and Teme Chronicles**

**Chapter 2 – Incompetent**

* * *

Sasuke looked down from his perch in the tree. Keeping his chakra hidden, the raven watched his teammate. Naruto was dressed in his typical orange and black and he was warming up and stretching. He would never admit it, but one of the things that kept him sane after his return to the village and his subsequent punishment was being able to sit and watch Naruto train. Maybe it was because Naruto could do what he couldn't...use chakra, train, spar.

It was interesting to watch Naruto train because when the blond was alone, he became a completely different person. It surprised the hell out of him the first time he saw the true extent of Naruto's abilities.

At first glance Naruto looked like an incompetent idiot. It's how he earned his nickname back at the academy.

"Dobe." He whispered on the wind. Naruto didn't hear him at all. Sasuke observed him as he picked up his weapons and did some target practice. More often than not, he was either close or hit the bullseye. So different from the constant misses when around his friends.

**xxx**

The blond was completely _unskilled_...He couldn't hit the broad side of a  
barn with a kunai most of the time. His taijutsu...well, could  
the moves he was making even be called taijutsu?

**xxx**

Sasuke watched Naruto make hand signs for his signature jutsu. A good 100 clones appeared and filled the clearing.

It kind of awed him sometimes...the sheer amount of clones Naruto could make at one time was unreal. He would expend all his chakra if he attempted to make more than a few at a time. His eyes tried to keep up with the real Naruto that battled it out with his clones. His rapid movements were powerful and precise.

**xxx**

He was _clumsy_...he could hardly run without tripping over something  
and falling on his face. Those limbs of his moved _awkwardly_...no grace  
whatsoever in his movements. True ninjas had stealth. They could move  
without a sound. Like a whisper in the night. Naruto wouldn't know stealth  
if it hit him in the face. How the hell did he get to be a shinobi again?

**xxx**

The smoke from the constant dispelling of clones made visibility low, forcing Sasuke to use his sharingan to discern his teammate's movements. When the smoke cleared, Naruto was alone again, the training field falling silent. The blond figure stood completely still, something that pretty much everyone thought was an impossible feat. The wind slowly began to pick up, even Sasuke could feel it from where he sat. He could almost see the wind spinning in a controlled manner around Naruto.

**xxx**

He was _untrained_..._unqualified_. He was an orphan with no ninja background,  
as far as they knew. He had no family jutsus or skills to speak of. He was  
the fox....He had no right to want to be a ninja. No one wanted to train him.  
He was a waste of time, he didn't listen, he had no talent, he was the dead last.  
As if someone like him could ever be hokage.

**xxx**

Naruto walked away and Sasuke followed silently through the trees. The blond stopped at the lake, only long enough to take off his sandals and jacket, before stepping onto the water and walking towards the middle. Sasuke found a new perch, sat on a high branch and waited to see what the dobe would do next.

Water gently began to spin around his body. Slowly a steady line of water began to rope around Naruto. It was beautiful to watch. Soon it was not just one rope of water, it was two, then three, then four. All the streams of water roped around the blonde in an elegant sort of dance. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of the display. It was breathtaking.

**xxx**

He was _incapable_ of the most basic academy jutsus. His chakra control was  
severely lacking. He couldn't even make a bunshin correctly. It took him forever  
to climb a tree with chakra. Climbing a rock face took even longer. Water walking  
...well, let's just say he swam more than he walked. Without his shadow clones,  
he was completely _useless_.

**xxx**

Sasuke watched with a slight smile on his face as Naruto began to direct the streams of water with his finger. The water jumped, dived, swirled and twisted as his fingers directed. A few minutes later, twin water dragons formed and moved up and down the lake before dissolving into water once again. Then twin waterspouts danced over the waters until Naruto decided to end things and calmed the surface of the water before walking back to the shore and sitting under a tree...the same tree Sasuke was sitting in.

Naruto sat perfectly still, legs crossed and hands on his knees in a relaxed sort of pose. Sasuke began to feel a stirring in the air. Instead of feeling unsettled by it, he felt completely at peace. He blinked...If he didn't know better, he would say that Naruto was glowing. And then he felt Naruto's chakra begin to rise, slowly but surely. Ten minutes later, Naruto stood up and raised his face to the sky with a grin. The eyes were distinctly different. The irises took on a golden shade and the pupils were slits. And there were dark rings around his eyes Sasuke raised a brow. He knew Naruto was the Toad Sage, but he'd never actually seen the transformation. And the sheer power he could feel, not only around Naruto but in the air itself, was staggering.

**xxx**

His _inexperience_ was his downfall. At least that's what they believed. A true  
ninja wouldn't freeze in battle. A true ninja wouldn't give the enemy the benefit  
of the doubt. A true ninja knew that an enemy was an enemy – no questions asked.  
You fought, you killed, and you moved on. Some souls should not be saved. Not  
everyone wanted absolution. And certainly one should not worry about a traitorous  
former teammate. He was nothing but a missing nin...nothing more, nothing less.

**xxx**

Uzumaki Naruto was _unfit_ to be a ninja. He was incompetent. That's what many in the village thought of him, even many of the ninja had thought it at some point or another. Sasuke thought that way for years.

He smirked. But things had changed. He knew better. He knew the truth. The truth sat right below him harnessing the power of nature with ease.

What Naruto lacked in skill he made up for in determination. He worked hard to get better, even when the odds were against him. He never let anyone get away with telling him he couldn't do something. Words like can't only spurred him on further.

He was not the clumsy idiot people thought him to be. All one had to do was watch him train privately to see clumsy and awkward become smooth and flowing. Sure he would never have the same amount of grace as someone of the Uchiha or maybe the Hyuuga clan. It came with the genes. But Naruto was certainly, in no way, clumsy. Of course, for all his genius, Sasuke was embarrassed that it took him years away and another year back to figure out that the clumsy idiot routine was nothing but an act.

The dobe trained harder than anyone he'd ever seen, save himself. That's why they were always such great rivals, even if he sometimes hated knowing that they were so closely matched. Naruto was an orphan, so what? Being part of a clan isn't all it's cracked up to be. Look at him...hell, look at the Hyuugas. Besides, not every clan member becomes a ninja. So why did one have to be part of a clan to automatically qualify? Sasuke smirked. Naruto and Sakura both proved that theory wrong. Well, plus Naruto got the last laugh when the entire village found out exactly who his parents were.

Useless was the last thing anyone could call Naruto. While the blond would never be considered a genius, he had an uncanny ability to come up with a battle plan on the spur of the moment just when things looked bleakest. It was remarkable how he could change people just by speaking from his heart. Without one bit of diplomatic training, he had gained more allies throughout the ninja world than some of the kages.

Naruto seldom killed first and asked questions later. He was an emotional and empathetic individual. It has served him well for much of his life so far and Sasuke doubted it would fail him the rest of it. If he acted like so many of his ninja counterparts Gaara would never have changed and eventually become the Kazekage, Tsunade would've never come back to Konoha, Pein would've gone back to Akatsuki – possibly with Naruto in tow, Konan wouldn't have promised her help, Amegakure and Kumogakure wouldn't have helped Konoha to destroy Akatsuki, and he wouldn't have come back.

Naruto played the role of village idiot to a tee and no one was the wiser. Naruto was just as competent a ninja as anyone else in Konoha...maybe more. That's why Sasuke believed in him...believed in his dream to become hokage. It would happen one day. Sasuke would make sure of it.

"You gonna keep brooding in that tree or are you gonna come down and talk to me?"

Sasuke's eyes went wide before he chuckled softly and jumped down, landing next to his friend without a sound.

"How did you-"

"I could tell. Even if you mask your chakra, I can always tell when you're around."

"Hn." Sasuke glared as Naruto grinned at the idea of one-upping his teammate.

Yes, the village could keep their foolish assumptions if they wished.

Sasuke knew the truth.

--

--

**a/n:** Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Oh and I wonder how many of you will figure out why I had certain words in italics. Yes, there is a definite reason for it. I'll tell you the answer next chapter. Feel free to guess though. :)


	3. Diagnosis

**Summary:** Sasuke and Naruto have strange ways of showing each other they care. My own personal random word challenge. 50 words, 1 word for each chapter. SasuNaruSasu

**Warnings:** Yaoi, of course. You'll get lemon warnings as they come. Possible spoilers for upcoming manga chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Trust me, if I owned Naruto, I wouldn't have to write fanfiction.

**a/n:** Well I'm back for another chapter! I hadn't planned on posting this chapter yet, but then I remembered...It's SasuNaru Day! So I just had to post something. Also, thanks so much for your reviews. I'm glad everyone enjoyed the chapter. And props to **Dark Wraith Dragon Mage** and **K Richardson** who both guessed correctly the point of the italics. The italicized words in the last chapter are all synonyms of the word Incompetent. I thought it would be kind of cool to incorporate the synonyms in the chapter.

Now, on with the show! This time it's a whole lot of Naruto. And Tsunade makes a guest appearance. I made myself chuckle while writing this one so I hope you enjoy it as well. And please review. Oh, and for the record, since I've been asked a couple of times, this is not a full story. These are basically drabbles and one shots based on random words. The only connection is that it's all regarding the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke. That's all.

* * *

**The Dobe and Teme Chronicles**

**Chapter 3 – Diagnosis**

**

* * *

**"What's wrong with you dobe?"

"I don't know. I don't feel so good." Naruto replied to Sasuke's query. His stomach felt a bit off and it was getting worse the longer he stood there with his best friend.

"Probably all that ramen you eat. It's a health hazard."

"Shut up teme! It is not."

"Tch, please... If not for your little occupant, you'd probably have had a stroke by now due to high blood pressure from your sodium intake."

"Whatever bastard. It's not the ramen. I've never gotten sick off of it." The last time Naruto had gotten sick from food was years ago. And that was because the grocer deliberately sold him bad food without him knowing it.

"Hmm." Sasuke stared intently at him for a moment, then raised a hand and lightly pressed it against the tanned forehead. Naruto suddenly felt hot and tingly, especially where Sasuke had his hand on him. He shook off the hand. Sasuke frowned. "You feel a little hot. Maybe you're catching something."

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe. Although usually the stupid fox keeps me from catching anything."

"Well, whatever it is, I don't want it. Go home and sleep it off."

"No way! You just don't want me to beat you teme."

"Idiot. Go home. You're no use to anyone sick."

"But I don't want to." He whined.

"Hn." Sasuke pushed Naruto toward the road leading to his apartment. "I'll force you if I have to dobe."

"Alright alright, fine, I'm going. But just for that, I'm going to kick your ass tomorrow."

"Feel free to try." Sasuke replied as he turned and walked away with a wave.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled at the retreating figure before turning away and walking the rest of the way to his apartment. After a drink, he went to lay down. But after a few minutes of laying in bed, it began to dawn on him that he didn't feel sick anymore.

Weird...

The next few days came and went but things didn't get any better. In fact, they got worse. But Naruto ignored it and sparred with Sasuke anyway. Unfortunately, he lost every time. It was hard to focus on the fight when he was feeling like he did. It took a couple of days before he began to figure out that he only felt sick around Sasuke. Every time he was in his teammate's presence his stomach would began to do weird things. He would feel light-headed. His heart would race and he would have trouble breathing. All Sasuke had to do was touch him and he would feel shivers run up and down his spine. It didn't make any sense.

But he was going to figure it out.

He went to see Tsunade. If anyone could figure out what illness was plaguing him, it would be her.

The hokage was in a sake induced slumber at her desk when the door slammed open and a loud voice woke her up.

"Hey baa-chan!" Naruto announced his presence. A large round paperweight was suddenly heading toward his face. With a scream he ducked the flying projectile. "What the hell! You trying to kill me you old hag?!"

He was unable to avoid the blow to the head from the next thing on her desk that she could grasp...a thick book.

"Shut up gaki! You're too loud! And stop calling me that before I throw you out the window." Naruto looked unfazed by the threat.

"That doesn't mean much. It's not a long drop, you know."

"Naruto…" She growled and Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, sorry...Please don't hurt me, I'm already sick enough."

Suddenly Tsunade was sitting up, mind fully alert. "Sick? What do you mean sick? You look just fine."

"Yeah, now I am. But I've been feeling sick for the last few days. And you know I never get sick. That's why I came to see you. I need you to find out what's wrong with me."

"Hmm." She got up and walked up to the blond and examined him with her eyes. "What are your symptoms?"

"Uh, my stomach hurts...well, not quite hurts. It just feels kinda queasy, you know?"

"Go on." Tsunade held up her hands as healing chakra flowed into them and began to check Naruto over.

"And sometimes I feel light-headed and dizzy. Oh and I feel hot too."

"Probably too much ramen."

"Dammit, that's not it! The teme said the same thing. There's nothing wrong with ramen."

"It's unhealthy. And considering how much of it you eat, I'm surprised you don't get sick more often."

"ARGH! It's not the ramen! I never feel sick after eating it."

"Fine gaki, if it's not the ramen, what is it?"

"How the hell should I know! That's why I'm here."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, then stepped back. "Well, I don't see anything wrong. Is there anything else you can tell me? Is it constant sickness? Are there times when you feel just fine? Have you eaten anything lately that may have tasted a bit off?"

"Uh...not really. Like right now, I'm fine." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Actually, it's kind of weird, but every time I feel sick, Sasuke's around. The bastard's probably spreading his germs to me and won't admit it. I bet it's all his fault I'm sick."

While Naruto was ranting, Tsunade slowly smirked as she began to realize what was going on.

"So...let me make sure I have this right. You only feel this way around Sasuke? No one else?" Naruto shook his head. "Uh huh...interesting."

"What? What's wrong with me? Am I gonna die? I can't die...I still have to become hokage. If I die, I'm totally going to haunt the teme forever for killing me with whatever disease he gave me." A whack upside the head silenced him.

"You're not going to die Naruto. You're perfectly healthy, thanks to you know who." Naruto looked confused.

"But then what…"

"I think I can make a diagnosis, but I need you to describe this in greater detail." Tsunade was doing her best to hide the grin that was practically begging to show itself. "When you first see Sasuke, how do you feel?"

"Uh, my stomach starts feeling weird, like quivery or something."

"Like butterflies?"

"Uh…I guess." Naruto shrugged.

"What about when he touches you?" Naruto frowned and Tsunade amended her words quickly. "Not like fighting. I mean grabbing your hand or something like that. What do you feel then?"

"My skin feels weird. It gets all tingly and I feel kinda hot and lightheaded. And my heart starts pounding like I've been running all over Konoha."

"Hmm."

"Well?" Naruto waited with baited breath. Tsunade leaned against her desk and crossed her arms over her ample bosom.

"Well, honestly, your symptoms are easy to diagnose. And even easier to solve. You see, everything...the butterflies, the way your heart pounds, feeling hot and lightheaded...all of them imply one thing."

"What?"

Hazel eyes practically twinkled as she gave him a smug grin.

"You're in love."

"....Huh?" She rolled her eyes.

"You, Naruto, are in love." Naruto frowned. Then blinked...and blinked again.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Oh _hell _no!"

"Don't bother denying it Naruto. I'm not wrong."

"No way in hell! He's my best friend. He's a guy!"

"And your point?"

"Hello! I don't swing that way!" Tsunade raised a brow at that.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I like girls! You know, the ones with boobs, long hair, pretty."

"Oh really? So why aren't you dating any of them? Hinata for the longest time would have died happy if she could have just one date with you. And you haven't asked Sakura out since Sasuke's been back." Naruto glared past Tsunade and out the window. She sighed. "Naruto, you can't help who you're attracted to. Besides, it's not like you have to hide it...no one cares about that nowadays. I could write a list of all the ninja I know, just in Konoha, who swing that way. You'd be surprised at how many of them you know. Hell, Jiraiya was a classic case of overcompensation."

Naruto gaped.

"Wait...what? Jiraiya?!" The self proclaimed super-pervert? Author of the most famous porn in the world?

"Heh, yep. I'd have never known if I hadn't happened to stumble upon him and Orochimaru one day when I was training in the woods."

Naruto's brain short circuited. "O-Orochi-ma-ru?" He shuddered at the visions. "But what about Icha Icha? And all the peeping in the women's baths?"

"I told you. Overcompensating. But that's beside the point. We're talking about you here. Let's be real...you haven't had a crush on Sakura in years have you?"

"I..."

"And no one would train so hard and chase someone for years the way you did without feeling something beyond friendship."

"......"

"Be honest with me and yourself and answer just one question for me. If he kissed you, what would you do? Punch him or kiss him back?"

"Of course, I would pun..." Naruto trailed off. His mind suddenly brought forth a memory of Sasuke on top of him after losing a spar, sucking on his lower lip, sending sparks shooting through his body. He couldn't stop the blush from appearing and he knew Tsunade saw it.

She grinned.

"What's the matter Naruto?"

Naruto lowered his head so his longer spikes hid some of his face. "Nothing." He mumbled.

"You sound so convincing." She deadpanned. Then her grin turned almost evil. Naruto saw it and instantly felt the urge to run away as fast as he could.

"Is there something you want to tell me Naruto? Have you two kissed already?" Naruto turned a whole new shade of red. He huffed and crossed his arms, turned his head away and glared at the blank wall like it held the most interesting things in the world. "And no, I don't mean the instance at the academy." His eyes went wide and his head spun back to face her.

"How did you know about that?!"

"Gaki, that story is common knowledge all over Konoha. It made every fangirl in the village hate you for years afterward. Now quit stalling and answer the question."

He growled then waved his hands in front of him. "I had nothing to do with it. That damn teme kissed me!" Tsunade smirked.

"Did you kiss him back?"

"......."

Tsunade raised a brow.

Naruto looked down again trying unsuccessfully to hide the blush. Tsunade chuckled as she walked forward and ruffled the blond locks lovingly before going back to her seat.

"Well gaki, that is my diagnosis. You have your answer. What you do with it is up to you. Your choice."

He sighed and ran a hand through his spikes. "What the hell am I supposed to do about it?" he muttered to himself, but Tsunade heard him clearly.

"Think about it Naruto. Sasuke kissed you. You figure out what that means."

He did think about it. For the next two minutes he was silent and his forehead crinkled in thought. Tsunade knew exactly when he finally reached the ultimate conclusion for his eyes suddenly glinted with that famed Uzumaki determination. He grinned at her.

"Thanks baa-chan. I have to go now. Bye!" He ran out the door to the sounds of 'quit calling me that brat!' and made his way to his usual training ground.

First he was going to punch the bastard for confusing him and making everything so damn complicated.

Then he was going to kiss him senseless.


	4. List

**Summary:** Sasuke and Naruto have strange ways of showing each other they care. My own personal random word challenge. 50 words, 1 word for each chapter. SasuNaruSasu

**Warnings:** Yaoi, of course. You'll get lemon warnings as they come.

**Disclaimer:** Trust me, if I owned Naruto, I wouldn't have to write fanfiction.

**a/n:** I was bored and I already had this written, so I just proofread it and decided to go ahead and post it. This is a shorter one. Then I'll go back to working on Guess Who. Thanks much for your awesome reviews! I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. It was my favorite so far.

* * *

**The Dobe and Teme Chronicles**

**Chapter 4 – List**

**

* * *

**Naruto and Sasuke were stuck on guard duty tonight. It was no secret how much Naruto hated guard duty. It was just so boring. Sasuke, of course, just took to it like he always did...it was simply another mission to complete.

To pass at least some of the time, Naruto brought a sheet of paper with him, one he hadn't looked at in a long time. Actually, he'd forgotten about it until he found it a few days before when he finally cleaned out one of his drawers. He began to read through it, even though the moon was the only light he had.

"What are you doing dobe?"

"I'm looking this over." He held it out. Sasuke took it and glanced at it.

"A list?"

"Yep. I made it back when I was in the academy. I wrote down all the goals I had for myself."

"And what did it include? Being the world record holder in ramen eating? Coming up with the best prank ever? Getting Sakura to like you?" He asked with a raised brow.

Naruto glared. "Bastard." He yanked his sheet back from the Uchiha's grasp. "It's not like that!"

"Hn." Sasuke grabbed the sheet once again with a smirk.

"Teme! Give it back!" Naruto yelled and reached for the paper only for Sasuke to shift it to his other hand.

"Hmm...let me think...No."

"Teme..." Naruto growled.

"Let's see..." He looked down at the list. Between his sharingan and the moonlight, he could see the writing clearly. "Damn dobe, your penmanship is completely illegible."

"Well then give it back so you don't have to trouble yourself with reading it." Naruto tried to reach out for the just out of reach list. Sasuke slapped his hand.

"Hey!"

With a smirk Sasuke started reading the list aloud. "Number one...become a genin." Not much of a surprise there. Everyone in the academy had that goal. "Number two..." He smirked, "Beat Sasuke. Well, you're already a step behind there dobe." He dodged a quick punch from the blond, then grabbed another fist coming toward his face. "And this just proved it."

"Shut up teme!" Naruto yelled, reaching once again for the paper that Sasuke wouldn't give him.

"Number three...get my first kiss from Sakura." Sasuke couldn't help the almost uncharacteristic snort of laughter. "Well, I definitely had that one right. Guess that goal didn't work out too well either."

"Yeah...well, that was your fault."

"So says the one who fell into me."

"It wasn't my fault, I was pushed! Like I'd want to kiss a bastard like you."

"That's not what you were saying yesterday." Naruto immediately blushed. Fortunately, the darkness hid it from his teammate.

"Jerk." he mumbled.

"Hn. Number four...learn a super duper awesome jutsu." Sasuke just raised a brow. "You're an idiot."

"And you're a bastard! Besides, I did, didn't I? Hello! Shadow clones. Rasengan. Rasen Shuriken."

"If you think so dobe."

"Dammit teme! If you're just going to make fun of my list, give it back." He yelled and reached a hand out to grab the old sheet of paper. Sasuke pulled it just out of reach.

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of it. You were twelve and stupid. Almost everyone has stupid goals at that age."

"Even you?"

"Hn." Sasuke didn't voice an agreement or disagreement with that one.

"Oh don't hide behind a grunt. It's true." Naruto suddenly stood up in a perfect imitation of a freshly made genin Sasuke. "Ahem! 'I have a dream...no an ambition to kill a certain man.'"

Sasuke glared. "Dobe."

Naruto smirked. "Teme." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Number five..." Sasuke moved on before he gave into his urge to hit the smirking blond. "Figure out why everyone hates me." Suddenly, the list didn't seem so funny anymore. "Wait. You didn't know?"

Naruto glanced away. "Not until the day I failed the exam. That traitor Mizuki-sensei told me."

"Ah." Sasuke looked down the rest of the list. Almost everything else on the list struck a sad chord inside him. 'Try to find out who my parents were.' 'Make enough money to buy new weapons.' 'Be able to go to a restaurant that doesn't kick me out or serve me rotten food.' It was easy to forget that Naruto, despite all his constant smiles, had lived a life that no one would wish on a child.

'Become Hokage' was way down at the bottom of the list. Sasuke eyes widened a bit in surprise. He'd have figured that would be up at the top. Once he finished, he carefully folded the paper and silently passed it to his equally silent friend. Naruto glanced at Sasuke briefly before taking the folded paper and pocketing it. The silence was heavy and Sasuke felt uncharacteristically uncomfortable with it. So, after gathering his thoughts, he asked about what surprised him most.

"I kind of figured becoming hokage would be first on your list. Not last." Naruto shrugged and looked down at the ground.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't exactly written in order of priority. I had to work up to hokage, you know."

"Hn." It was silent between them once again as they kept their thoughts to themselves and looked out into the darkness. At least this time it wasn't as uncomfortable as before. After a while, Sasuke chuckled. "You know, we really were stupid back then. Remember Sakura's introduction?"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that. "Of course. Hers was easy." His voice changed to a squeaky falsetto as he stood up again with his hands together and attempted to look girly by batting his eyelashes. "My name is Haruno Sakura and I like..." He looked at Sasuke with googly eyes. "And my dream for the future..." He looked again at Sasuke with a fangirly squeal. Sasuke gave an uncharacteristic snort before he gave in and full out laughed. And Naruto almost fell over laughing with him. The smile he flashed Sasuke after he calmed down was one of gratitude and genuine happiness. He didn't have to say it aloud. He knew Sasuke understood without words that he was thankful for the mood lifter.

Sasuke sighed and crossed his long legs as he leaned back in the hard chair. "You know, we should start a new list."

"Why?" Naruto asked. With an elegant shrug of his shoulders, Sasuke answered.

"You still have goals. And I finally have some goals of my own that don't involve blood and vengeance. It would only make sense to write them down."

"And if nothing else, we can read them ten years from now and make fun of ourselves eh? "

"It would be entertaining, at least."

"Yeah." Naruto smiled and tilted his chair back on it's legs.

"Well then..."

"Alright fine, I'll do it. You make your list, I'll make mine. I bet I'll accomplish the stuff on my list before you."

"Tch...You wish dobe. I'll finish long before you."

"Will not!"

"Hn."

"Don't you 'Hn' me bastard!"

"Hn."

Naruto growled and was about to punch the bastard when his chair tipped back a bit too far. "AHHH." Naruto crashed to the ground with his feet in the air. Sasuke snickered.

"Idiot."

"Shut up teme! I could be hurt here."

"As if. You have too hard a head for that dobe."

"Bastard."

"Dead last."

"Ass."

Their arguing continued the rest of the shift.

But, at least it passed the time.


	5. The Dreaded Author's Note

I know everyone is seeing this and going "oh no, not the dreaded AN!" I hate when I see these things so I know you do too. I never thought I'd have to put one of these up, but stuff happens sometimes. So before I get started, all I can say is I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do. Really, I am.

Without getting way too descriptive of my personal life I'll just say that if any of you have been keeping up with my profile, you know work and my mom being in the hospital have kept me from being able to finish writing any chapters lately. Well, I guess when it rains it pours because I just found out a couple of days ago that my mother will need to have major surgery on Friday. She's already weak and has a bad heart and that's just going to make the surgery even harder. So right now I'm a mess. My mother is my best friend and it just about kills me to think about what could happen if anything goes wrong. I don't know what I'd do without her. Even after the surgery, she'll have to spend the next month in the hospital going through rehab and me, my dad and a couple of other family members are going to have to split time so there can always be someone staying with her.

The last time I attempted to do anything writing-wise was last weekend and I think I only got a couple of paragraphs done. And now I'm too stressed out and emotionally wrecked to even think about writing anything. And I really don't know how soon I'll have a chance to write again. I'm stopping short of saying I'm on hiatus because you may see some Dobe and Teme Chronicles here and there because one shots and drabbles are easier for me to write. And I'm sure there will be some times when I'm in the hospital with nothing to keep me company but my blackberry and I have been known to type on it when I need to so I might write some of my chapters on my phone.

Again, I apologize to all my faithful readers. I hope you all are willing to be patient a bit longer. I'll do my best to make it worth the wait.

- Twisted Vixen


	6. Anniversary

**Summary:** Sasuke and Naruto have strange ways of showing each other they care. My own personal random word challenge. 50 words, 1 word for each chapter. One chapter may or may not relate to another. SasuNaruSasu

**Warnings:** Yaoi, of course. You'll get lemon warnings as they come. Maybe a few spoilers here and there.

**Disclaimer:** Trust me, if I owned Naruto, I wouldn't have to write fanfiction. Also, I do not own Snow Patrol's Chasing Cars.

**a/n:** Hello everyone! I had a moment of peace and quiet amidst the storm and decided to post this. Actually, this has been sitting on my computer for about six months. I had originally planned this as a songfic but never got around to posting it. And then came this random word that matched up well enough. Plus I haven't had much time to write and at least wanted to give you all something for being so nice and patient with me. Speaking of that, I've gotta say HUGE THANK YOUS to all of you for all the well wishes and stuff. I wish I had the time to tell each of you personally but there's no way I have enough time. Also, any of you that have posted new chapters of your stories in the last few weeks have been keeping me sane while sitting in the hospital, so thank you. One of these days I'll get around to reviewing those chapters.

Anyways, here's a quick update on everything. Mom's surgeries went well and the first few days she was recovering well. But then she got a bad infection and had to be put back in ICU. For a day or two it was touch and go, and she scared us to death, but she made it through. Now she's recovering and even started rehab this week which she now calls her daily torture session. The doctors say if she keeps doing well she might be able to come home next week sometime. She'll still have to do months of rehab, but at least she'll be able to rest properly (because we all know you never get rest in a hospital) and we won't even discuss the crappy food. So at least that's good news. My job though is another story altogether...I hardly get a chance to take a break anymore. Then by the time I get home I'm too tired to even try to write anything. Although my Hiding Behind Masks fans will be happy to know that I've been writing the next chapter. It's nowhere near ready to upload yet, but it's at least being written. That's progress right?

Sorry for the long author's note. I tend to hate those myself. But I thought I'd share the good news. Hope you enjoy this Sasuke-centric chapter. Oh, by the way, this one is unrelated to some of the other chapters. Well, kinda...

* * *

**The Dobe and Teme Chronicles**

**Chapter 5 – Anniversary  
**

**

* * *

**

It was a beautiful day. That time right between summer and fall when the air was warm, but not too hot. When the leaves all over the forest were gaining new hues of reds and golds. Sasuke admired the beauty around him as he slowly strolled around the village. It had been a long time coming, but he was finally at peace.

It was his 2 year anniversary of being back in the village. That's right, Sasuke came home to Konoha. He had killed Orochimaru and then killed his brother. Then he had done the unforgivable and joined Akatsuki. But once he knew what they were doing with the nine-tailed fox, all he could see was Naruto. Not a demon, not an enemy, just the boy who had once been his best friend. And despite his desire for revenge, he couldn't bring himself to sit back and allow the organization to kill him.

So at the last minute, he switched sides. And, of course, dealt with his punishment after Akatsuki was defeated.

Then, of course, they had to fight each other as soon as he got his privileges back. It was only right that they beat each other to a pulp after all the time apart. However, Naruto proved to have more stamina and surprised him with a technique he'd never seen before. As usual, the blonde lived up to his title as the most unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja. And, for once, Sasuke conceded without one word of complaint.

-----

_We'll do it all__  
Everything  
On our own_

-----

He passed the academy where everything began. He stood against a tree for a moment and watched the young ninjas-in-training, reminded of when he was first assigned to Team 7. Back then, he resisted the idea of ever working with anyone. All he wanted to do was gain power as quickly as possible so he could get his revenge. In his eyes, Sakura was a poor excuse for a kunoichi and Naruto was an idiot with a lot of stamina, but no skills. Kakashi was the only one worthy of his time, but even he annoyed him with his tardiness and seeming disinterest.

Now, though, he found himself wondering how the team would have fared had he stayed. He returned, only to be surprised to find out that the team had become a powerful force together without him. Sakura, under the sannin's tutelage, was a powerhouse and one of the best medic-nin in Konoha. Naruto, he knew, had trained like crazy in order to keep up with him and bring him back. It showed in his fighting style. The blonde was powerful and everyone began to see that he had a head for battle strategy. Different from the Nara, but very effective.

Truthfully, Naruto wasn't the idiot. He was the one who should've taken on that designation.

-----

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

-----

He looked up and saw Naruto's old apartment building. It was abandoned now, all boarded up, and waiting to be demolished. Even that dilapidated place held memories.

For the longest time, Sasuke felt like Naruto didn't understand him. So what if he was an orphan that never knew his parents. He couldn't understand what it was like to lose everyone and everything important to him. He couldn't know how it felt to suddenly not have anyone.

From the time he lost his family, he had learned to live on his own. He hadn't wanted help, hadn't needed it. He thought he didn't need anyone. He had only one goal that mattered and he wanted to take care of it alone. He had thought he was better off alone. It was how he had lived...how he'd survived.

But that changed upon his return to Konoha. On the first anniversary of his return to Konoha, he was bombarded by the former Team 7. They brought ramen and spent the day at his house reminiscing and just relaxing. That was the day the group first became the one thing he never thought he'd have again. Family. Kakashi from that moment on became his father figure, Sakura took on the role of his younger sister, and Naruto...

Yeah, Naruto...

He wasn't really sure how to describe him.

-----

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

-----

Now here he was, his second anniversary back home, alone. Not for long though. This time he only had one person he wanted to spend it with. No arguments, no fighting, just hanging out with his...well, with Naruto. He wasn't exactly sure what to call him anymore. He couldn't really say that Naruto was his best friend...he was so much more than that now.

He walked slowly through the busy streets with his hands in his pockets. His destination was the old familiar Training Ground 7, where they passed the bell test and truly became genin. It was where they had agreed to meet.

-----

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

-----

He saw Naruto sitting against the stump he had once been tied to and chuckled. That picture definitely brought back memories.

"So dobe, want me to tie you up again like old times?"

"Very funny teme. Even if you did, I know how to get out of it now. So nyah!" Naruto stuck out his tongue.

Sasuke's raised his brow and a thought rose unbidden that threatened to make him blush. The words spilled out before his brain caught up. "Careful where you stick that tongue dobe. I might go and find a better use for it."

Blue eyes glared up at him. "Teme!"

Sasuke smirked and held out his hand. Naruto looked at him, confused for a moment, before tentatively taking hold. The pale ninja pulled up the tanned one and pulled him along into a run.

"Wait a minute teme, where are we going?"

"Right...about...here." Sasuke stopped in a field full of wild grass and wild flowers. He sighed and gracefully lowered himself on his back in the grass and looked up at the sky dotted with puffy clouds. The sky mirrored the shade of Naruto's eyes.

Naruto took up the same position, with his hands behind his head, and looked up as well. He chuckled. "I never knew you to be like Shikamaru."

"Shut up dobe." He retorted in an annoyed tone, even if he didn't mean it.

-----

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

-----

He turned his head slightly toward Naruto. The other male was oblivious and so he took the time to examine the blond. His once unruly hair had tamed a bit over time. He had lost the baby fat in his face and his features now reminded him of a very famous former Hokage. How people couldn't have seen that the two were related was beyond him. His eyes roamed further down the body that only showed hints of orange instead of being inundated with it. The black t-shirt was tight enough to easily see how toned Naruto had become over the last few years.

When was it that Naruto had breached the carefully constructed walls he'd built around his heart? He always kept his emotions tightly in check, kept everyone from getting too close to him. But somehow, the blond defied all the rules. And for some reason, he had let him.

When was it exactly that the loud, brash, annoying blonde had become...everything?

Sasuke took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. Naruto made him _feel_. Deep down he feared what he felt, and yet he craved it. He doubted he'd ever be able to say the words very often. They were just words that didn't prove anything. Itachi had ruined that bit of naivety for him.

Naruto heard the sigh and turned his head, his azure eyes - full of uncertainty - meeting onyx ones. Sasuke frowned slightly. He didn't like that look on Naruto.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn?" He watched as Naruto fidgeted slightly before that well known determination kicked in enough for him to continue.

"Do you ever regret coming back?" Sasuke didn't even pause.

"No...not at all."

He couldn't imagine not being here with him. In fact, he couldn't imagine how he ever stayed away. Even in Sound he'd never stopped thinking of him, despite everything he told him to the contrary.

-----

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

-----

"I'm glad. I...you...mean a lot to me." Naruto said nervously. But then he smiled. It was the one reserved just for him. Not that mischievous grin. Not the over-sized fake smile. It was a true smile, one that went all the way to his eyes. It made him, dare he say, beautiful.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile back...something he rarely did. It was a smile reserved only for Naruto.

Being here with him, he could forget himself, forget his betrayal, his past, his mistakes...

-----

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

-----

"So, what do you see?" Naruto interrupted his thoughts. Sasuke was about to ask what he meant when he saw the blond was looking up at the sky again. So he did the same. The first cloud he saw was...

"A kunai." Naruto laughed.

"You're always thinking of fighting aren't you?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Che...whatever...I am a ninja, you know. Besides, it's not like you see anything better."

Naruto pointed up and to the side a bit. "That looks like a turtle."

"What? That does not!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't dobe!"

"It does too teme!" Naruto growled and rolled on top of Sasuke, who retaliated by throwing him off and then straddling him. "Get off me!"

Sasuke didn't move. Instead he gave him a mischievous smirk before his fingers landed against the slim sides and started moving fast.

-----

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

-----

Naruto squirmed and giggled, then started laughing loudly while he tried to wiggle away from the tickling fingers. "Stooooppit temeeeee!

"Nope." Sasuke deeper chuckles mixed with Naruto's laughter. This was Sasuke's freedom and he had finally learned to revel in it. Around Naruto, he could be his true self. If anyone saw Sasuke right now, they would be shocked to see the person they considered a broody mysterious teen smiling and laughing.

Finally, when Naruto was out of breath and forced to beg for mercy, Sasuke rolled off of him until he was, again, on his back. A fist punched him in the shoulder.

"Jerk."

Sasuke smirked. He knew the blond didn't mean it. He never meant it, even when he was pissed off. His smirk slowly died and his eyes turned sad as memories of their earlier days assaulted him. He still wondered how Naruto could find it in his heart to forgive him for leaving, for almost killing him.

He would never be able to do enough to make up for the things he'd done.

Naruto saw the change and he reached out a finger and slowly slid it down the pale arm.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. Naruto, it seemed, knew what he was asking even without saying the words.

"Because I know you." Sasuke averted his eyes, only to slide his eyes back to the blue orbs again when he felt a hand slide into his own. "And I understood. I didn't like it, but I understood it. You couldn't find peace and I just had to wait until you finally could find it."

-----

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

-----

Sasuke stared intently. Naruto didn't blink.

Peace...

Naruto didn't know. Gaining all the power he had...even killing his brother didn't bring him peace.

Only one thing - one person - could accomplish such a thing.

"I did find it. But not where you thought I would." He saw a look of confusion flicker through the blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't answer with words. He continued to gaze at the clouds as he shifted his hand just enough for his fingers to intertwine with the tanned ones before he squeezed the hand slightly.

Nothing else needed to be said.

-----

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_


	7. Hide

**Summary:** Sasuke and Naruto have strange ways of showing each other they care. My own personal random word challenge. 50 words, 1 word for each chapter. SasuNaruSasu

**Warnings:** Yaoi, of course. You'll get lemon warnings as they come.

**Disclaimer:** Trust me, if I owned Naruto, I wouldn't have to write fanfiction.

**a/n:** I'm baaaack! I actually had the beginning part of this chapter done for months, but I never felt like finishing it. Well, as you see I finally finished and I hope you'll have fun with the results. Thanks for being patient with me and stay tuned for updates to all my stories soon.

* * *

**The Dobe and Teme Chronicles**

**Chapter 6 – Hide**

**

* * *

**

It was another beautiful morning in the village of Konoha. The sun was just rising over the horizon, the birds were chirping. The only sounds were from the outlying training grounds where Konoha's finest were getting in some training time. But around the village proper, it was peaceful-

**"N A R U T O!!!!!"**

The early morning peace was shattered by the angry bellow. About that same time a blur of blond and black was speeding through the village.

"Naruto!"

The blond heard the familiar voice and stopped in his tracks. He couldn't resist his favorite girl, even if he was in a hurry. He turned and grinned at his pink-haired teammate and their friends.

"Sakura-chan!" She smiled and waved him closer. He came up to the group made up of Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba and Hinata.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged and raised a hand to the back of his head.

"Uhh well...you see, I uh..." He looked distinctly uncomfortable before giving her a huge grin. "...have to go see baa-chan. I'm late. Bye!"

"Naruto wait!" Sakura called to the runaway blond. "I just came from...Oh forget it, he's gone."

"NARUTO IS SO YOUTHFUL!!!" Lee yelled in admiration.

"Shut up baka!" Ino yelled.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata blushed slightly and looked toward the ground in disappointment. She hadn't gotten to say a word to him.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

They had just started walking again when they saw a stranger running towards them.

"Where did he go?" the stranger asked.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Ino asked. In the meantime, Kiba fell down and rolled on the ground laughing. She looked down at the dog boy in annoyance. "What's your problem?!"

Shikamaru shook his head, but couldn't stop the smile of amusement. "Troublesome."

The stranger ignored them and glared at Sakura. "Where the hell did the dobe go? He had to pass this way."

Sakura blinked and a few seconds later her mouth dropped open. "Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun, is that you?"

Kiba just laughed harder. Even Hinata was giggling.

"W-What happened to you?" Sakura finally was able to get out as she looked her teammate up and down in shock.

"Let me guess." Shikamaru replied. "Naruto?"

Kiba slapped his palm against the ground as he laughed. "Oh man, this is priceless."

"SHUT UP KIBA!" Ino, Sakura and Sasuke growled.

The reason why Kiba was laughing...And why Sasuke was pissed?

The last Uchiha stood before them clad in an orange jumpsuit, very similar to the one Naruto usually wore. And the usually familiar dark hair had somehow been dyed bright orange.

Sakura tried...she really did. But finally, she couldn't hold back anymore. It started as a smothered giggle, but it gradually grew to full blown laughter. And once she started, Ino couldn't help but follow.

The only one that wasn't laughing was Lee. He was actually admiring the new look.

"S-Sasuke," Sakura tried once again, between giggles, to speak, "what h-happened?"

"That IDIOT somehow hid all my clothes and left only this in it's place. So, I had no choice but to wear this...this_ monstrosity_. On top of that, he put orange hair dye in my shampoo."

"A new look! THE POWER OF YOUTH! Perhaps I should get a new look too." Lee yelled with a megawatt smile.

"Don't you dare." Both Sakura and Ino glared at him.

Sasuke growled and his aura grew darker and more menacing the longer he stood there. He could deal with many things. But allowing two of the biggest loudmouth gossips in the village, Kiba and Ino, to see him in this getup was a fate worse than death.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Troublesome..." The shadow user sighed and began to walk away. The rest followed.

Sakura glanced back at her teammate. "Oh Sasuke, Naruto said he was headed to see the Hokage."

* * *

Sasuke sped toward the hokage tower. Once he got there, he glanced at the front door, then decided he'd rather avoid anymore embarrassment and climbed up the outer wall with chakra. He jumped into the Hokage's office through the open window.

Tsunade hardly glanced his way. She noticed the orange and that was enough.

"Gaki, what have I told you about coming in through the window? I'm in the middle of a meeting, go away. Whatever your latest complaint is can wait."

Sasuke at that moment noticed the guests. He wanted to slap a palm against his forehead. Across from him stood Hyuuga Neji, who was uncharacteristically gaping at the orange Uchiha. The other person was Shiranui Genma, who was a jokester himself, and he was snickering at the strange sight in front of him.

The Hokage rolled her eyes as she finally noticed the sight. She couldn't help smiling though at Naruto's bright version of Sasuke. "Very funny. You can get rid of that henge now Naruto."

Sasuke growled at her. "This is not a henge."

Tsunade barked out a laugh. "Wow, you even got the Uchiha-gaki's voice down."

By that time, Genma was laughing loudly and even Neji was chuckling.

Sasuke slammed his hands down on the desk and his sharingan flared to life. "I AM that Uchiha-gaki!" "_Wait..." _ He went through what he just said in his head. His eyebrow twitched as he realized what he just called himself.

The blonde woman gaped. "Uchiha?" Sasuke nodded. "What..." She started laughing, "the hell...happened to you?"

"Tsunade-sama, I have that...Oh, Naruto, I know you love orange but haven't you gone a bit too far?"

"Why is it that no one knows how to use a damn door?!" She complained.

Sasuke turned to see Kakashi and almost felt like whining. Why him? What god did he piss off today to cause everyone he knows to see him in this embarrassing predicament?

The copy-cat's single eye went wide when he saw it wasn't Naruto, but Sasuke who looked like an orange monstrosity. But it only took him a second to understand what had happened. He'd been a victim of Naruto's famous pranks before.

"I see...Naruto got you too, huh?"

"Hn."

"Oh GOD! That gaki. That is RICH!" Tsunade banged her desk with her fists and tears streamed down her face as she laughed.

Sasuke's killer intent spiked as he finally lost the little bit of patience he had left.

"Where...is...he?"

Tsunade tried to stop laughing long enough to answer him. "H-haven't...seen him...today." And then she burst out laughing again.

"But Sakura said he was coming to see you."

"He hasn't been here and we've been here for the last hour." Neji answered, considering the Hokage was in no shape to talk anymore.

The angry Uchiha went back to the window to jump back out. He'd had enough humiliation for one day.

"Jump out that window Uchiha and I'll suspend you from missions for two weeks!" Tsunade threatened.

He glared at the Hokage. Her eyes proved she was dead serious, so he switched directions.

Kakashi almost felt sorry for him. Almost... But he figured he could at least throw him a bone. "Sasuke."

The young man stopped at the door.

"Try his favorite hangouts."

"Hn." He closed the door behind him.

And then he heard the whole group howl behind the door.

"I'm going to kill him." He muttered.

* * *

Somewhere outside the walls of Konoha, Naruto shuddered. He knew someone was talking about him...and not in a good way. And he had a feeling he knew who it was.

Naruto wasn't stupid enough to go anywhere near his normal hangouts. Sasuke knew them all. Ichiraku's was out. That would be the first place the teme would check. He wasn't about to go near any training ground...it would be too easy to find him there. And his team knew when he needed a place to hide from the world, he would sit on the Fourth's head. So no go.

He told Sakura he was going to see baa-chan, but that was only because he knew she'd probably run into Sasuke. While she might not be in love with the bastard anymore, she still would do anything for him. Which meant she would definitely tell him where he went. At least it would throw him off for a while so he could hide.

So here he was sitting in a tree outside the village, hiding his chakra as best he can, hoping the teme would give up eventually. Preferably before the day was out. Fat chance of that happening though. Sasuke could hold a grudge forever.

His stomach growled loudly.

He hoped he wouldn't have to stay out here too much longer. He was starving.

* * *

Night fell over Konoha and Sasuke still hadn't found the blond idiot. With a sigh, he leaned against the brick wall of Naruto's apartment building. He figured the dobe wouldn't show up at someplace so obvious, but he had been everywhere else in the village without finding him.

He actually thought about giving up and going home. But that would mean losing. And Uchihas didn't lose.

Wait a minute...

He had looked everywhere IN the village. With a smirk he sped off toward the gates and out into the surrounding forest.

It didn't take long to find him. At some point while he was wandering around, he felt the blond's chakra. And once he found him, he understood why. The dobe was fast asleep in the tree. It seemed the control he held over his chakra all day slipped once he succumbed to sleep.

The initial glare softened into something somewhat resembling affection. His teammate could look so innocent when he was sleeping.

Too bad he wasn't that innocent when he was awake.

The anger came back full force when he remembered the day's ordeal. Naruto would pay.

His sharingan spun and he smirked wickedly.

Oh yes, Naruto would pay dearly.

--

_Yes, I know this is an abrupt way to end it. Maybe in another chapter I'll show what Sasuke did in retaliation. Or maybe I'll just leave it to your wonderful imaginations. Please feed my muse and review. They're always appreciated. :)_


	8. Foreboding

**Summary:** Sasuke and Naruto have strange ways of showing each other they care. My own personal random word challenge. 50 words, 1 word for each chapter. SasuNaruSasu

**Warnings:** Yaoi, of course. You'll get lemon warnings as they come.

**Disclaimer:** Trust me, if I owned Naruto, I wouldn't have to write fanfiction.

**a/n:** I'm baaaack! I actually had the beginning part of this chapter done for months, but I never felt like finishing it. Well, as you see I finally finished and I hope you like it. Thanks for being patient with me and stay tuned for updates to all my stories soon. And as you'll see, I actually was nice enough to make this chapter a continuation. Hope you'll enjoy it. And please feel free to review.

* * *

**The Dobe and Teme Chronicles**

**Chapter 8 – Foreboding  
**

**

* * *

**

For the last ten days, Naruto had been prepared.

He felt for chakra.

He put up barriers.

He looked both ways, up, and even down when he was outdoors.

But it was all for nothing.

Nothing!

You see, for the last ten days, Naruto had figured on receiving some sort of payback for his little prank. Expected it, even.

But, not once, in the last ten days, was there even an inkling that Sasuke might be planning anything.

The teme hadn't deviated at all from his normal routine. They met at the training grounds at their usual time, cast their usual insults at one another, trained to exhaustion, went to Ichiraku's, then went their seperate ways. There were no strange words that might have given him a sign, Sasuke never gave him any unusual looks, nothing that would tip him off that there was something wrong.

Naruto wasn't sure whether to be relieved or to be afraid...very afraid.

**xxx**

Sasuke smirked from his hiding place on the roof across the street as he watched Naruto. He could tell Naruto was going crazy with worry. It was turning out to be a good thing that he had decided to wait before unleashing his prank.

Immediately after realizing he had been pranked so badly, Sasuke had started thinking of all kinds of ways to get back at the dobe. He thought of putting the Uchiha symbol on all his clothing. But that was too much work and it was something Naruto would probably expect.

He wanted something more shocking.

So, he thought of spiking the idiot's ramen with the hottest ingredients he could find. Shocking, true...but not shocking enough.

Then came the thought of shaving off the golden locks while he slept. The dobe slept like the dead after all, so it would be easy enough. Unfortunately, he really did like the spiky tresses. On the rare occasion he had the chance to touch those strands, it was like running his fingers through spun silk. Besides, Naruto would never forgive him, and considering their - so far - undefined relationship that he didn't want to think too hard about, that would not be a good thing.

He wanted the dobe to squirm, not hate him. When this was all over, he wanted Naruto to regret even _thinking _of pranking him again. So, the prank had to be above and beyond anything he could easily do.

So after another day of thinking, he'd come up with the perfect plan. He just would have to wait to execute it. And he would need a bit of help to make it work. It took a few days to convince his accomplices, but convince he did...it wasn't hard since they all had been pranked by Naruto at some point or another. So, with his plans in place, he could use the rest of the time to be entertained by Naruto's apprehension.

And it was definitely amusing. He'd watched as the blond grew more and more apprehensive with each passing day that nothing happened.

Perfect.

Tomorrow it would begin. Naruto was leaving on a mission with Kakashi to see the Daimyo at dawn. Sasuke had already insured that the two would be gone for at least a week. That was the only way the prank could be believable. Naruto might be an idiot, but even he wouldn't be gullible enough for what Sasuke was planning to pull off without some time.

Sasuke couldn't help but let an evil chuckle slip as he pictured Naruto's face. The dobe wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

Naruto yawned aloud as he trudged down the dark and silent road toward the gates. There was still about an hour to go before dawn. Yet, Kakashi had insisted on him being at the gate at this time. All he kept thinking was that Kakashi better be on time.

But of course, when he got to the gates, the only people there were the two chuunin on duty. There was no Kakashi in sight. With a sigh and a roll of his half opened eyes, he tossed his pack to the ground and sat next to it and started plotting ways to get back at Kakashi for making him wake up so early.

"Dobe."

Naruto jumped at the familiar voice. Then he looked up with a glare that, due to the tired eyes, didn't have the needed intensity.

"Teme, why are you here?"

"Hn." Sasuke closed the distance and sat down next to the blond. Naruto rolled his eyes at not actually receiving an answer. Both of them waited in a comfortable silence for their typically tardy teammate. But as he began to truly awaken, and with it came awareness, Naruto slowly became more and more uncomfortable with his silent companion. What was Sasuke _really _doing there? Was he going to prank him now? Was he going to plan it out while they were away and spring it on him when they got back? All the questions in his head made him more and more apprehensive.

Sasuke only smirked inwardly at his friend's anxiety.

Then there was a swirl of leaves. Before the one eyed shinobi could open his mouth, Naruto was standing and pointing at the offender with a glare. "You're late!" He growled.

Kakashi chuckled. "Maa maa...it's only a delivery mission. Don't get so upset. Besides, there was this little old lady th-"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Spare me the lies and let's just go."

"Right." Kakashi gave Naruto a smile under his mask. Then the look in his eye turned mischievous. "Say goodbye lovebirds."

Naruto blushed and sputtered. Sasuke glared at Kakashi, but it couldn't quite hide the slight blush on his cheeks. Kakashi gave the Uchiha a smile and a wave and started walking away. Meanwhile, Naruto sent a glare to the brunet.

"Don't go trashing my apartment while I'm gone." Sasuke rolled his eyes then hit the blond on the bare arm.

"Hey bastard! That hurt!"

"Tch...anything I do to your apartment will be an improvement dobe."

"Shut up teme!"

"Hn." Sasuke had already turned and started walking away with a lazy wave of his hand. Naruto glared at his back.

"Bastard."

"Let's go Naruto." Kakashi called. The blond turned and ran off after his teammate.

Sasuke smirked as he glanced back over his shoulder to see the two get farther and farther away.

Now...let the games begin.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he re-entered the village beside Kakashi. He had missed home and didn't see why they had to spend so long with the Daimyo. All they had to do was deliver a scroll, wait for him to read it and sign off his approval. Somehow that took four whole days! Still, it wasn't like he could complain much...the Daimyo did have awesome food after all. And the bed was heavenly. It was more like a vacation than a mission. Then Kakashi decided, as soon as they were leaving, that he wanted to head to a hot springs. But not just any hot springs...no, he couldn't just go to the one that was on the way back to Konoha...he had to go to some place a full day in the opposite direction.

All he had wanted was to come home, get his mission pay, use the spoils to get himself some ramen, and make sure his apartment was still in one piece. But nooooo...

Wait...What was that smell?

Naruto stopped in the middle of the street and sniffed. And then his stomach started growling like the beast that was housed inside him.

RAMEN!

He practically drooled as he bypassed his beloved ramen stand. If only they could just stop for a minute to eat first...

Kakashi saw the blond's attention was shot. He shook his head and chuckled. "You know, both of us don't really need to be there to make a report. Besides, it's not like there's much to report anyway..." Before Kakashi could even finish talking, the blond had taken off. The copy-cat ninja raised a brow. Naruto could definitely be fast when he wanted to.

**xxx**

After 20 bowls of ramen - it had been a week after all, and he had to make up for lost time - Naruto ambled toward home. He was looking forward to a long shower and sleeping in his own bed. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't even pay attention to where he was going. But his route home was so ingrained that, before he knew it, he was home.

At least he thought he was...

He blinked. He rubbed his eyes and opened them again. Turned in a circle. Yep...same typical landmarks. This was the spot.

Still, he couldn't believe what he saw...

Or rather, what he _didn'_t see.

His apartment...no, not just the apartment...the entire building was rubble.

What...the...hell...?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile, in the shadows, Sasuke watched with a certain sadistic glee. Kakashi had sent him a message as soon as the duo reentered the village so he had time to make it to his hiding place before Naruto got there. And Kami, was it worth it! He almost laughed aloud at the look on Naruto's face. He watched the disbelief turn to confusion, then to anger, then to sadness, and then the shoulders slumped.

Sasuke shunshined to a different spot and made a show of walking down the street with his hands in his pockets. Naruto ran to him the moment he saw the familiar face.

"Sasuke!"

"Dobe."

"What the hell happened to my apartment? You could've sent me some warning or something."

"What are you talking about dobe?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about? Look right here! It's right in front of you."

"So what? It's your building. What about it?"

"What about it? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT ABOUT IT? It's GONE! That's what!"

Sasuke made a show of looking up and then looking at the blond like he'd gone mad. "Usuratonkachi, it's right here like it always is." Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"This isn't funny teme!"

Sasuke raised a brow.

"Oh hell, you bastard! It's a genjutsu isn't it? I'm right aren't I? You're trying to prank me into believing that my place is gone. Well, I'm the king of pranks and I won't fall for that." Naruto put his fingers into the symbol and forced his chakra outward. "KAI!"

He waited. Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms.

Nothing happened.

Somewhere deep inside Naruto's mind, Kyuubi chuckled.

"...But...I...uh..."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded and then stepped forward and put his palm on the blond's forehead. "Did you run into anything poisonous while you were gone. Or did Kakashi take you out drinking or something? Have you been seeing any other strange things lately?" Naruto slapped Sasuke's hand away.

"Stop that! There's nothing wrong with me." Sasuke gave him a smirk. "Dammit teme, quit it!"

"What? I'm just checking."

"Hey Naruto! You're back!" They turned at the sound of Sakura's voice. She and Ino walked toward them.

"Sakura! Oh thank Kami!" Naruto sighed in relief. Sakura would believe him, he was sure of it. "Listen, do me a favor. Look straight ahead and tell me what you see."

"Huh?" Sakura asked. She gave him a weird glance before answering. "I see the same thing I always see. Your apartment building."

"Are you sure?"

Sakura glared and whacked him upside the head. "Of course I'm sure, you baka! You've lived in this same building for as long as I've known you."

"You don't see anything...unusual?"

"Uh...no..." She glanced at Ino, who raised a brow and then gave her a confused shrug. She turned back to her teammate. "Uh, Naruto? Why are you asking me this?"

Sasuke spoke up before Naruto could. "The dobe thinks the building's gone."

"Shut up teme! And I don't mean gone...just that it's...well...rubble."

Sakura frowned then started looking concerned at her teammate. "Uh, Naruto...are you feeling alright?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine! Homeless now, but fine!"

"Naruto, you're not homeless. Your home is right there in front of you." Sakura growled and pointed.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!" All three yelled.

"ARGH!" Naruto pulled at his blond locks. "Fine! I'll prove it." He grabbed the arm of the next person that walked by, which happened to be Shikamaru. "Shika! You're a genius right?"

"Huh?" The lazy nin yawned.

"You know I'm not crazy right?"

"Well...that's debatable." Naruto growled. Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome...Fine, you're not crazy."

"Then you can see that my apartment building is demolished right?"

"Uhh..."

"Well?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "...Sorry?"

Naruto whined and fell to his knees. Sakura knelt next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Naruto, maybe we should go see Tsunade. There might be something wrong with you...something you encountered on the mission or maybe you're just stressed out about something. I'm sure there's a logical explanation." She said softly.

"We only went to deliver a message to the daimyo! Nothing happened. Just ask Kakashi, he'll tell you. There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Just go see Tsunade. For me. Please?"

Naruto sighed. "Alright, fine, I'll go."

* * *

Naruto opened the door and closed it behind him and leaned against it. Uncharacteristically silent, he waited for the blonde woman to acknowledge his presence instead of loudly making himself known.

"What do you want brat?" Tsunade asked without looking up.

"Uh...well..." Naruto mumbled. He wasn't really that sure how to tell her about his problem.

"Spit it out or get out of here. I'm busy." Her tone made him jump to attention and he ended up blurting it out, which was not exactly the way he wanted to go about it.

"My apartment's gone!"

"What?" She looked up with a raised brow.

"It's gone...destroyed...nothing but rubble."

"What the hell are you on about brat? I can see your roof from here."

"Huh?" Naruto ran over to the picture window and frantically looked for his building. He felt like screaming in frustration when he still didn't see anything. "It's nothing there!"

"Look brat, I don't have time for this. The council's on my back for something or other, Shizune keeps bringing me more piles of paperwork, and the damn woman took my sake! I'm not in the mood for one of your pranks."

"But it's not a prank...honest!"

"Out!"

"But baa-"

"Say it and I'll knock you into next week. Now out! If you're feeling the need to mess with someone's head, use one of your friends or something."

Naruto sighed, then pouted. Finally, he hung his head and walked out. He closed the door before he could hear the snicker.

As the blond walked morosely down the street, he tried to figure out who he could talk to that would actually listen to him.

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto looked up to see his favorite teacher walking towards him with a smile.

"Iruka!" His eyes lit up and his somber mood lifted. If anyone could help him, Iruka could.

"It's been a while since I've had a chance to see you. How have you been?"

"Good. Sorry I haven't been around. Lots of missions...you know how it is." Naruto replied. Then he grabbed his former sensei by the arm. "Look Iruka, I need your help."

"Uh...sure. What can I help you with?"

"Come with me."

A few minutes later, they arrived at Naruto's apartment building - or at least what was left of it in the blond's eyes.

"Tell me, do you see anything different?" Naruto asked and gestured ahead toward where he knew his building used to be.

Iruka glanced ahead and then his brow furrowed in confusion as he looked back at his former student. "Uh...what exactly am I looking for?"

Naruto felt a bit of hope at the question. Maybe he wasn't losing it. If Iruka couldn't see it either, then everyone would have to believe him.

"Um Naruto? Are we going to stand outside your building all day or are you going to tell me what you need help with?"

"Eh?"

And that was the sound of hope dying a horrible, painful death.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky and most normal people were indoors. Sasuke, of course, wasn't exactly normal. In fact, he usually liked walking around in the dark. It was the only time he could have some peace and quiet from the many fangirls that still tried to follow him around. It was especially nice tonight, for he was celebrating the success of his prank in his head. Everyone that was in on it had played their part well, even the hokage shockingly enough. He wasn't sure that she would have been willing to help considering she still didn't exactly like him.

He passed by the blond's place and stopped as he saw the dobe sitting there looking depressed. He just couldn't pass up the opportunity to mess with him a bit more before going home to bed.

"What are you doing dobe?" Naruto looked up and grimaced.

"What does it look like teme?"

"I know you're not going to just sit there all night."

"What's it to you? It's not like you care." Naruto glared at Sasuke for a moment, then pouted. "Everything...it's gone. I mean, sure, I didn't have much. But all of it was important to me...my weapons, my pictures, all of my parents things..."

Sasuke was trying to ignore the guilt that was creeping up.

"...and my ramen. I had 3 cabinets full of ramen. My poor poor ramen."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Suddenly he no longer felt guilty.

Still though, as much as his mind wanted to leave him out in the cold, his heart just couldn't be that cruel to the one he l- , no...well, kind of, sort of, just a bit...liked. He gave a long suffering sigh.

"Come on." He started walking away.

"Huh?" Naruto stopped lamenting the loss of his ramen in order to stare confusedly after the Uchiha.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his head back toward the blond. "Hurry up usuratonkachi or I'll just leave you here."

Naruto jumped up with a smile. Even he wasn't dense enough to miss an obvious invitation. "Yeah yeah, I'm coming teme."

**xxx**

The early morning sun streamed through the window. A bird sang. But Sasuke could have cared less. He was too busy staring at the ceiling. He woke up this morning feeling a sense of dread and he wasn't sure why. But it was making him anxious, though his stoic expression didn't show it. Naruto woke up at the crack of dawn. Unfortunately, the idiot can't do anything quietly and it woke him up. He didn't move though, and watched the blond throw on one of his own t-shirts (and tried to ignore the strange little thrill he got at knowing the dobe was wearing his clothes) and leave out of the window. Since then, he'd lain on his back and stared at the ceiling.

The last two days had been hell for Naruto. He had spent the next day trying to get someone to believe him. He even started asking random villagers. Sasuke still got a chuckle out of that. Most were torn between either being mad at him for trying to prank them or steered clear, thinking he was finally losing his mind. That night, Naruto paced back and forth, frustrated at the lack of sympathy or assistance. But the look on his face when he handed the blond some clothes to wear to replace the jumpsuit he'd been wearing since he came back from the mission was priceless. Naruto glared at him and refused to talk to him for the rest of the night.

The t-shirt did have a huge Uchiha clan symbol on the back, after all.

Originally, that night, he was going to just leave the dobe to mourn over his supposed losses and go home. It wouldn't have killed the blond to spend the night outside. The idiot had destroyed his entire wardrobe and dyed his hair after all. He deserved every bit of what he got. Yet, he was in his house last night, in his house again tonight AND in his clothes.

But now he was beginning to feel like maybe he should slit his wrists because the idea of Naruto staying with him wasn't as unappealing as he once thought. In fact, deep down he'd have to admit he liked the idea of him staying there from now on.

Why the hell would he want to be tortured like that?

Still...he wasn't even sure how long he planned on keeping up the ruse. He hadn't thought much about it. At least long enough for Naruto to suffer. Was two days long enough?

An hour later, he still hadn't moved. And he saw Naruto jump back in through the same window.

"Ahh!" Naruto stretched. "Nothing like meditating early in the morning." Then he stared at Sasuke for a long moment. Sasuke stared back.

"What?"

"You know, it's amazing how a new day can make things so much clearer." Naruto's responded. Then he gave the Uchiha a slow smirk. After that, he turned away and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke frowned slightly. "What the hell was that?" he muttered to himself. A minute later he heard the shower running and the dobe singing totally off key and he rolled his eyes at the sound. Why was he friends with the idiot again? And why was Naruto acting so cheery anyway. Last night, he looked like the world was ending and now he was all sunshine and smiles.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto came out of the bathroom clad in black pants, still whistling a tune, and shaking his hair dry with a towel.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare. His mouth went dry while he watched the play of muscles as Naruto dried his hair. He watched a few stray droplets of water slither down the unmarked tanned skin...

Wait...

Unmarked?

Sasuke shifted his eyes and rested them on the spot he knew there should've been a seal. Right on his left bicep.

It was gone.

"Shit!" he muttered under his breath. Before he could sit up, a wet towel landed inches from his head.

"Dobe." Sasuke growled and sent Naruto a glare. Naruto grinned.

"See something you like teme?"

"Tch...I can kick you out, you know."

"You wouldn't do that to me would you? We're friends, teammates...even more than that really." He turned those innocent baby blue eyes on his best friend.

Sasuke only raised an eyebrow as if to say 'and?'.

"Right...Okay then, I'm just gonna go. Got stuff to do and all."

Sasuke looked relieved as Naruto walked back to the window and prepared to jump out. He wasn't sure what happened, but obviously the dobe had no clue about the seal yet or he would've most certainly been yelling at the top of his lungs and attempting to beat him to a pulp. Contingency plans were zooming through his genius mind...how to keep Naruto away from his building, how to get another seal on him without him noticing.

"You know Sasuke, the interesting thing about sage mode is that I can see all kinds of things. Chakra, things that don't belong..."

Naruto had a foot on the ledge and was about to jump off.

"...genjutsu..."

Sasuke's eyes widened just slightly though Naruto didn't see it.

"Anyways, thanks for letting me stay...indefinitely."

"Oh hell no!" Sasuke jumped up. "You're not-"

Naruto jumped away with a laugh that could almost be termed as wicked.

Sasuke groaned. He was so screwed.

**xxx**

TBC eventually, next time the right word comes up. Naruto will never be one upped in pranks after all! It'll probably be a while though. I've got other words to use up that won't involve either of them pranking the other. Stay tuned for more!


End file.
